


Eating a SOUL

by Silent_Observer_of_time



Series: Demons, Magic, Adventure and Shenanigans [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Good versus Evil, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inappropriate Behavior, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, POV Papyrus, Papyrus-centric, Relationship Issues, Underfell Mettaton, Underfell Papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9284270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Observer_of_time/pseuds/Silent_Observer_of_time
Summary: A rune knight, out of MP and low in HP, is taken by surprise and held by spells and enchantments by a high-leveled celebrity incubus. Said rune knight mistakeneatingfor cannibalism because of too much information loaded in his brain.[One-sided Underfell!Papyrus x Underfell!Mettaton]





	1. Main story

**Author's Note:**

> I can't say this is a humantale because no one is fully human here... They're part something. Please read the series holding this one-shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check the EXTRA SCENES later. You might not regret it. Cameos love coming out of there. :)

"Do I have any other options available?" The rune knight asked as he was in a sitting position beside a tree with several enchantments casted on him. Unable to move anything but his legs, the Terrible Papyrus was caught off guard by an irritating demon who he forgot the name. Said Demon had two pairs of arms and eyes, looking down at him with hungry eyes.

"You have none, Papy dear~" The demon cooed, as it wore huge stiletto like boots heading towards his area. Papyrus cursed to the Heaven's above why he was placed in this predicament. All he wanted to do was finish his missions (which is to kill the designated creatures of the Night) assigned by his mentor/Head of the Royal Knights Undyne and go back home to drink a cup of coffee. A cup of chocolate was fine too, but he heard from a reliable female ally that it was getting expensive. This female ally was a multi-weapon user named Chara and she was searching for the reincarnation of her sibling Frisk who died after combating a whole army of Demons ranked **Gluttony**. Seeing the demon's drool, Papyrus asked. "Are you planning on eating me?"

"Oh, the big boy's finally learning something~" The demon gave a laugh and spread his dark red wings into the open, probably to intimidate the rune knight. Papyrus didn't care, he was trying to remember what sort of demon was this. Judging from the skimpy outfit, expensive accessories and flirty demeanor, this demon could be on the **Lust** category but... Eating someone alive? That was a lowly Demon rank **Gluttony**. Papyrus frowned, "W-wait a minute! I have certain questions that are in need of answers before you do so!"

"I'm listening~" The grin of the monster was indeed 'reassuring' as it sat near his paralyzed legs because of an electric spell. Papyrus' arms were raised high above his head, tied by something he has no idea but is probably something solid like metal. So this demon had metal bending as its expertise... He shouldn't have come to this forest, this metal forest!

"What's your name and how did you find me?" Papyrus demanded. He was usually silent and casted an illusion magic before entering the dungeons, forests, ruins, castles, and anywhere that involved a mission. Even if he finished his mission and was heading back home with low HP, the albino rune knight can't believe he was easily spotted by a mere demon. The red-orange-black themed demon hummed, slowly removing his red boots used for crushing the heads of monsters. That raven better not throw that. Those boots were a gift from Undyne!

"I shouldn't have expected much from a mortal like you to remember my presence. Don't you remember seeing me by the crowd when you were a mere squire to a pastor that taught you how to exorcise? I was even giving a lovely dance for my beloved audience. Did you not find me attractive?" The demon asked, flicking his pointed tail at him. Papyrus looked up, trying to recall. He's eighteen years-old now, celebrated his birthday two weeks ago uh... He became a squire five years ago because of Undyne who coerced him to learn under the teachings of... "Are you kidding with me? That was no mere pastor, but the Head of the Organization against you creatures of the dark: Emperor Asgore!"

"O-Oh~ The same name the beloved Demon of Wrath Toriel curses and cries for in the late of nights!" This demon sounded delighted. Papyrus went silent, muttering. "So the Emperor's wife turned into a Demon... A high-leveled Demon rank with that. Oh and quit your tail wagging! I still have no idea what your name is."

"*Sigh* Very well. Remember my introduction because this will be your first and last demon introduction when I'm done with you. I am the seductive **Head demon of the Lust Division: Mettaton~**!" The raven called Mettaton exclaimed. Flashes of light emerged from nowhere, highlighting the Demon with his arms raised fabulously. After a good two minutes, Mettaton sat down and gave him a winning smile. Papyrus felt a bead of sweat fall down on the side of his face down to his neck. Looking at the side, Papyrus replied. "Actually..."

"Oh come on! Who else have you met?!" Mettaton flipped his styled hair to the side. Papyrus bit his lower lip, contemplating. "Well I have a half-demon ally named Chara. She is a one-man army, has a sick sense of humor, has a strange fascination for knives and loves chocolate. The only thing keeping her from transforming into a full Demon is HOPE and the gifted Seraphim Asriel who likes being a golden flower..."

"That person isn't a full Demon." Mettaton pointed and Papyrus nodded, agreeing with the Demon's logic. Yet, Papyrus continued. "The other Demon I met was found sleeping in the Grand Yet Forgotten Library. That is indeed the name of the Library given by the Holy King Asgore... It was one of the Demons in the **Sloth** division called Sans. His introduction wasn't as flashy as yours. The slob treated it like any ordinary day-"

"You met the Prince of Darkness?!" Mettaton's inquired with wide crimson eyes, moving his body closer to Papyrus. Papyrus' frown deepened and squinted his eyes. "Can you explain what you meant? I don't think I'd like to believe your claim. That Demon. That Demon was a sorry excuse of an entity who cheats in games just to get free mustard bottles!"

"Then that certainly isn't Sans, but a fake! The real Sans is the next in line to the **Head Demon of the Pride Division Gaster**! Gaster who is also known as the Demon Lord. The Prince of Darkness is wealthy, cruel, cold and manipulative! His name is even rumored to send chills towards grown men's spines. That demon you met has no right to taint **His** image." Mettaton compliments and warns at the same time. The Rune knight sported a I-Don't-Care-but-Sure face and ignored the words of praises, he diverts the topic. "So about the devouring me thing, I have a request."

"What would that be~?" Mettaton was touching his armor, trying to be seductive. Papyrus looked down and scrutinized the demon. "Can you kill me first before you eat me? I hear being eaten alive is painful and I don't like seeing a Demon resorting to cannibalism on my arms and legs in a flirtatious manner. It will give me nightmares if I survived the incident."

"Wai-what?! I Am Not a Cannibal!" Mettaton denied, moving away from him to do a face palm his face which Papyrus realized was covered in make-up. Papyrus moved his mouth to the side, even more disturbed. "It's okay! I'm not judging your food preference or anything but word of advice. If you have a date after this, you should have done that first or your lover's definitely going to run away after seeing your true face when you're done with me... not that I'm saying you're ugly without make-up on, but unless your lover's also a cannibal, you might want to think this over. I've been a chaperone in multiple dates and I am certain-"

"Incarnation of Satan! I'm not a cannibal and I did this for **you**!" Mettaton flailed his arms. Papyrus simply blinked. Mettaton looks like he's going to murder him instead of eating his SOUL so Papyrus asked to be in the safe side, "So you wear make-up before you eat people?"

"When I say eat, I meant I'm going to fuck you Papyrus! I'm a fucking incubus! Ever since I saw you shrug my performance off as an adolescent squire, I've been fantasizing on tainting your innocence and stalked you down on my free time!" Mettaton wanted to rip his hair when Papyrus gave the ahh voice with matching head nod. Papyrus now knows how this vermin found him out. His spells won't work towards those who saw him chanting or casting the spells. Papyrus looks back at Mettaton and asked. "You do know there are a lot of attractive females in my division and that you are an incubus, correct? If you've stalked me down long enough, you would understand that I have no you-know-what-I-mean unless I summon out a sexual organ before copulation so how are you motivated in stalking me down?"

"Love and LOVE are not determined by sex and we, Demons, are trying to find our **ideal mates** to bear our young and a loving partner at that. (Papyrus' eyes were wide open, thinking in the lines 'Demons make babies too?!') What's with that face darling~? You got the smarts, skills, and oh-so-nice hips. (Papyrus looks down at his body, murmuring to himself, "What the hell does that mean?") It's everything in my list! That's why I have you trapped here so I can enchant your SOUL directly because I noticed most of my magic doesn't work on you- Why is that?" Mettaton explained as his arms went over to Papyrus' back and unfastens/unbuttons/shifts the chest plate off. Papyrus struggled to move and sighs. He wasn't going to tell the Demon that he was a half-dragon because that was plain stupid. Dragons are nearly extinct magical creatures (10 in the world according to Researchers) that repels 95% of magic spells and are resistant to most elemental attacks. The last 5% are ancient spells created by several deities from above. If Papyrus still had his dragon parents, they would teach him about their old history. Sadly, Dragon body parts are often expensive which caused an excessive amount of Dragon hunting. Papyrus was fortunate to have Undyne find him in the black market. If not...

"Why are you acting so casual when I'm stripping you. Does that mean you already had sex?" Mettaton asked in a false innocent voice. Nah. Papyrus didn't have time for sex given the amount of paperwork and cargo transportation needed to be done for the **Organization**. Well if he considers what he and Sans does in the bedroom as sex, that would mean... Nope. There was no penetration in anyone's part, but Sans tends to cuddle him during the night time or constantly touching him... That's a brother thing and Sans has confessed to having some issues so it's not included in the sex part. Does that mean he's a virgin? Okay then. Papyrus isn't going to think about that or Sans might pry. You do not want your self-proclaimed brother demon to pry on your personal business. Trust him on this one. And back to the dragon tool business... Compared to the **Demons** who has two three dragons, the Organization only has him with the other one being pregnant through scientific means... Papyrus was about to answer before he looked down and was surprised to see his **Cool Dude** shirt in the open.

"..." Both individuals paused for a couple of seconds, the albino started. "I-I can explain!"

"When I finish seducing you and tainting your SOUL, I'm converting you into a glorious and stylish demon under my authority!" Mettaton had a disgusted face and tried to rip the shirt using his sharp nails. Papyrus swung his leg up and slammed it on the raven's face, pushing the incubus to the ground. "You are not going to ruin my favorite shirt-! Damnations demon! Why is your face as hard as metal?!"

"I'm a robotic incubus." Mettaton rubbed his face, stating his words as if it was a normal thing, a trend of some sorts. Papyrus shook his head, not believing it one bit. Mettaton purred and slowly slipped off the leg guards off the albino's legs. Papyrus remarked. "You know what? I changed my mind. If you want to have sex with me, I want you to kill me first because I don't think I'd like the feeling of an iron penis sticking up my butt."

"Stop being  a pussy and get your head out of the bible! My dick is not made of metal and is modified to be just like any other penis in the Human realm!" Mettaton struggled to keep the rune knight's legs in place. It seems the paralysis spell wore out quicker than expected. Papyrus was shaking his head, denying and struggling away from the entity. Pushing himself to the tree, Papyrus said, "I don't think I can believe the words of the Demon who's handling the Unit of Lust regarding sex objects and fetishes. Nope. No way!"

"Why you little piece of handsome mea-" Mettaton's phone vibrated which caused the incubus to pick the phone and asked. "Hello~?"

"Mettaton! Come here right now!" A female voice shrieked and Mettaton's cool flirty demeanor changed into a scared, submissive child getting told off by his mother. Mettaton instantly replies, "W-whatever yo-you say, d-doctor!"

*VWIP! *

"Kyrie!" Papyrus cursed. Already 79% naked, the rune knight was still tied to this metal tree and his supposed partner, MK, was still all the way back in the abandoned Church scavenging items from the harpee they killed. Rescue might take a while, Papyrus sighs and rest his head on the tree. "Me and my infamous reputation in the Demon realm..."


	2. EXTRA CUT SCENES [FAIL/CRACK]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus and Mettaton meets unexpected cameos. Sans, Chara and Undyne are actually by a tree...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undyne = Mentor  
> Sans = Brother  
> Chara = Best friend

* * *

[OPTIONS]

"Do I have any other options available?" Papyrus asked as he was in a sitting position. Mettaton looks down at him and coos, "You have none, Papy dear~"

*SPEAR OF AGONY STARTS PLAYING*

"...Crap. I thought Alphys had her covered!" Mettaton looked at the distance as the duo heard screams of the monsters of the night. Papyrus looks down at his boots and muttered. "You have two minutes before Undyne comes over so start running."

"You pissy dragon!!" Undyne screamed charging right at him with her spear and killer aura. Papyrus' eyes widened when he realized she was going to collide with the tree. 'Kyrie!'

[TAKE ONE!]

"Do I have any other options available?" Papyrus asked as he was in a sitting position. Mettaton looks down at him and coos, "You have none, Papy dear~"

*THEME OF MEGALOVANIA STARTS PLAYING*

"Pft. It's just Sans." Mettaton shrugs but Papyrus looks at the woods and looks back at the robot. "What is Sans' role in this story?"

"Let me check... Hmm~ Hm....." Mettaton's tone turns sour when he continues reading the script in front of his captive. Running away, Papyrus was confused why Mettaton left him alone. Looking at the approaching dark aura, Papyrus denies. "No..."

"heheheh..." Sans grinned and Papyrus throws a boot at the skeleton. Papyrus tantrums, "WHY CAN'T I BE THE PRINCE OF DARKNESS INSTEAD?!"

"got too much weak sans in the web so i got this role." Sans replied and sits down beside his brother. Papyrus slowly looks at Sans and squints his eyes. "Did you break the fourth wall?"

[TAKE TWO!]

"Do I have any other options available?" Papyrus asked as he was in a sitting position. Mettaton looks down at him and coos, "You have none, Papy- Have we done this before?"

"Not sure." Papyrus looks around and closed his eyes.

*ALL THEMES STOP PLAYING*

"What happened with the background music?" Mettaton looks around. Papyrus opens his eyes and answered. "Chara's coming-Mettaton? Where are you going-COME BACK HERE!"

"Hi Paps~" Chara came as she twirls her knife in the air. Papyrus nodded, "Got chocolate?"

"Yup~" Chara sits down beside Papyrus and eats chocolate beside him. Papyrus glares at the Half-demon, "If you aren't going to untie me, please leave me alone."

[CUT!]

* * *

[IMPORTANT QUESTIONS]

"W-wait a minute! I have certain questions that are in need of answers before you do so!" Papyrus stutters and Mettaton smiles at him. "I'm listening~"

"What are your three sizes?" Papyrus demanded and Mettaton blushed. "I-I"

"Damn it Papyrus! Did you have to break him?" Alphys growled as she jumped down the tree. Papyrus looks up and then looks down at the scientist. "Are you a-"

*BANG! *

[TAKE ONE!]

"W-wait a minute! I have certain questions that are in need of answers before you do so!" Papyrus stutters and Mettaton smiles at him. "I'm listening~"

"Have you seen Sans?!" Papyrus paused and continued, "Sorry. This is for another story where Sans gets kidnapped... Damn it..."

"There there~" Mettaton pats the knight's back. At the bushes, Sans stood up and waves his arms. "i'm here boss!"

[CUT!]

"I know Sans... Do you have to rub it in?" Papyrus became depressed and Sans had a happy aura around him. Papyrus sighs, 'Sans must be happy I'm worrying about his ass. Again.'

[TAKE TWO!]

"....I forgot." Papyrus confessed and Mettaton had to sit down and take a cigarette.

[CUT!]

"Script please." Papyrus asked, Sans appeared beside him and dropped the script on his brother. On his lap, Papyrus looks down at the script. "Oh. So that's what I'm supposed to say... Wow. I thought everyone knows about Mettaton."

"not here boss." Sans was reading his own script and Mettaton fell to the ground, sulking. Sans' eyes look at Mettaton and looked back at the script. "hehehe~"

* * *

 

[Dancing?]

 

"I shouldn't have expected much from a mortal like you to remember my presence. Don't you remember seeing me by the crowd when you were a mere squire to a pastor that taught you how to exorcise? I was even giving a lovely dance for my beloved audience. Did you not find me attractive?" The demon asked, flicking his pointed tail at him.

"NYEH...." Papyrus looked up, trying to recall. He's eighteen years-old now, celebrated his birthday two weeks ago uh... He became a squire five years ago because of Undyne who coerced him to learn under the teachings of... "Are you kidding with me? You were only swaying your hips! It wasn't even a pole dancing ACT."

"GASP! You are absolutely right! I-I'm sorry sweetie-" Mettaton goes forward to give a kiss only to have a bone stabbed him in place, spears attacking his limbs and a knife sliced his back.

"Stay away from boss!"

"Who do you think you are punk, messing with my subordinate?!"

"Eat the dust, demon~!"

[CUT!]

"GUYS!" Papyrus wailed when he saw Sans, Undyne and Chara standing beside a tall tree as if they have always been here. "YOU DON'T FUCKING KILL HIM! IT'S NOT HIS TIME YET!"

[TAKE TWO!]

"I shouldn't have expected much from a mortal like you to remember my presence. Don't you remember seeing me by the crowd when you were a mere squire to a pastor that taught you how to exorcise? I was even giving a lovely dance for my beloved audience. Did you not find me attractive?" The demon asked, flicking his pointed tail at him.

Papyrus looked up, trying to recall. He's eighteen years-old now, celebrated his birthday two weeks ago uh... "Are you kidding with me? All you did was wiggle and stretch your legs around! Who do you think I am, a horny male?! Put some **backbone** to it- Crap. I'm sorry but I was exposed to Sans radiation."

[CUT!]

"yay~" Sans cheered and Chara clapped for the older brother's success. Papyrus and Mettaton were sulking. Papyrus was sad because he let Sans influence him. Mettaton because Papyrus gave him a creative critique for the first time. "I HATE YOU GUYS SO MUCH."

* * *

 [TORIEL'S WRATH]

"O-Oh~" Mettaton stuttered, Papyrus has a curious expression at the robot's flashback.

_"Fucking A-hole! When I see that jerk's face, I'm going to pluck his balls and stuff it in his face. I'm also removing his penis and stuff it down his-!" Toriel screamed as she beats another dummy to the floor. Her wings pure black and fire orbs glowing around made no one act against her. While she raged, the Demon lord Gaster stared at the dummies and even some demons, dead or fatally injured on the floor. Gaster screams, "Where is Sans?!"_

"The same name that the beloved Demon of Wrath Toriel curses and cries for in the late of nights!" Mettaton sounded queasy there, Papyrus has a sweat drop.

* * *

 

[ASRIEL'S STRANGENESS]

"Oh come on! Who else have you met?!" Mettaton flipped his styled hair to the side. Papyrus bit his lower lip, contemplating. "Well I have a half-demon ally named Chara. She is a one-man army, has a sick sense of humor, has a strange fascination for knives and loves chocolate. The only thing keeping her from transforming into a full Demon is HOPE and the gifted Seraphim Asriel who likes being a golden flower..."

"Papyrus?" Mettaton asked, the rune knight was already in his flashback.

_"Azzy? Azzy quit being a flower now... You're creeping me out..." Chara was looking at the side, slightly sweating as the angel turned golden flower sways back and forth with that smile. It was even saying in a monotone voice, "I'm flowey~ Flowey the flower~"_

_"Flowey!" Chara screamed when Flowey duplicated into two flowers and then four. Papyrus stares in horror as the voices turn into a choir. Before they knew it, the duo were escaping the chapel with a horde of singing creatures behind them._

"... Angels." Papyrus cringed and Mettaton had no idea what just happened.

* * *

[LAUGHING AT SANS]

"Then that certainly isn't Sans, but a fake! The real Sans is the next in line to the Head Demon of the Pride Division Gaster! Gaster who is also known as the Demon Lord. The Prince of Darkness is wealthy, cruel, cold and manipulative! His name is even rumored to send chills towards grown men's spines. That demon you met has no right to taint His image." Mettaton compliments and warns at the same time.

"Ny-hmmhmm." Instead of a poker face, Papyrus was trying his best not to laugh. Even if he can see above a bush dozens of Gaster Blasters hovering and staring at him, Papyrus doesn't care. Mettaton backs away, hearing the Megalovania theme playing. "Not again!"

[CUT!]

"I REGRET NOTHING!" Papyrus screamed as Sans came over with a pissed attitude.

* * *

 

[WEARING MAKE-UP]

"Incarnation of Satan! I'm not a cannibal and I did this for you!" Mettaton flailed his arms. Papyrus simply blinked, "So you wear make-up before you have sex?"

"Yes! Don't you know you have to look your best when in front of the person you love?!" Mettaton declared.

[CUT!]

_Meanwhile in the bushes..._

"What are you writing?" Chara asked as Sans and Chara decided to look at Undyne. Undyne was scribbling down notes with a title: **What to do with your woman**.

"why not give her a drink? everyone seems to turn hotter if you're drunk?" Sans asked. Undyne gives Sans the middle finger, muttering under her breath. "And risk her vomit on me? Hell no!"

* * *

[SEXUAL PROBLEMS]

"When I say eat, I meant I'm going to fuck you Papyrus! I'm a fucking incubus! Ever since I saw you shrug my performance off as an adolescent squire, I've been fantasizing on tainting your innocence and stalked you down on my free time!" Mettaton wanted to rip his hair when Papyrus gave the ahh voice with matching head nod. Papyrus looks back at Mettaton and asked. "You do know there are a lot of attractive females in my division and that you are an incubus, correct? If you've stalked me down long enough, you would understand that I have no you-know-what-I-mean unless I summon out a sexual organ before copulation so how are you motivated in stalking me down?"

"But you're human." Mettaton pulls the pants down and gasped. "Lucifer's gas. Where is it?!"

"I'm really selective on my breeding." Papyrus was also looking down. Mettaton looks up, directly at his eyes. "Then how did you know you're a male?"

"Sans-" Papyrus felt despair, realizing Sans as the first one who saw his sexual organ. "Fuck."

[CUT!]

"I thought you learned it on your own?" Mettaton was genuinely curious. Chara and Undyne were staring at Sans and the smaller skeleton shrugged them as if it's what brothers do. Papyrus banged his head on the tree, "I'm a sheltered skeleton, you guess!"

[NEXT SCENE!]

"Love and LOVE are not determined by sex and we, Demons, are trying to find our ideal mates to bear our young and a loving partner at that." Mettaton explained and Papyrus accidentally shouted out. "So males have to cut out their penis for the baby to come out?!"

"..." Everyone turned silent after that.

[CUT!]

"That actually made sense." Chara nodded her and Sans looks down at his empty lower region. "i was thinking you'd cut the stomach region for it."

[NEXT SCENE!]

Mettaton tries to unfastens/unbuttons/shifts the chest plate off but isn't really doing anything. Papyrus asked, "What's taking you?"

"I can sense them behind my back..." Mettaton sweats a little as Chara, Undyne and Sans stares at the robot intensely. Papyrus looks at the bushes and looks back. "OH MY GOD?! They all have red eyes!"

[N-NEXT SCENE!]

"Why are you acting so casual when I'm stripping you. Does that mean you already had sex?" Mettaton asked in a false innocent voice. Papyrus declared in a bold sentence, "I have."

[CUT!]

"You're still virgin in this story." Undyne face palmed and Papyrus blinks. "Wow. I didn't see that coming. I was really thinking I took someone else's innocence by now."

"boss. you're still a teen and got no one to bone except maybe me, chara or undyne?" Sans turns silent and slowly looks at Chara sharpening her knife and then at Undyne who suplexed Alphys. Looking back, Sans comments. "good luck boss."

* * *

[COOL DUDE SHIRT]

"..." Both individuals paused for a couple of seconds, the albino started. "I-I can explain!"

"Then explain!" Mettaton looks at it him and Papyrus begins. "This is my favorite shirt that Undyne bought for me."

"It's hideous-" Mettaton stopped when he saw the tag of the shirt. Tearing up, Mettaton wipes his tears. "I-it's my product!"

[CUT!]

"Please don't cry on the story." Chara orders while holding a microphone. Mettaton was still crying, "I-I'm so happy you actually bought it! I-I could just kiss you!"

"one word. **don't.** " Sans glared at the robot and yet Mettaton went for it. Thus, he underwent another bone zone from the small skeleton.

"..." Thinking of a puzzle, Papyrus didn't notice the events until he looked at a dead Mettaton in front of him. "?"  


* * *

[TOO REVEALING]

"Stop being a pussy and get your head out of the bible! My dick is not made of metal and is modified to be just like any other penis in the Human realm!" Mettaton struggled to keep the rune knight's legs in place. Papyrus was shaking his head, denying and struggling away from the entity. Pushing himself to the tree, Papyrus said, "Show me proof!"

"Oh I'll show you proof!" Mettaton starts removing his-

[CUT!]

"..." Papyrus blinked when he saw a dozen bones turn into a wall between him and Mettaton.

"Come on!" Mettaton screamed and Sans snickered. Papyrus rolls his eyes. "Children."

"That's beyond R18!" Chara screamed. Sans stared at his script and looks back at Chara, "so the next story has to be a censored thing?"

"Yeah..." Frisk was also reading their script.

* * *

 

[CALLER]

"Why you little piece of handsome mea-" Mettaton's phone vibrated which caused the incubus to pick the phone and asked. "Hello~?"

"Why aren't you in your room, young man?!" A female voice shrieked and Mettaton became nervous, stuttering at the call. "M-Mother?"

[CUT!]

"Coming mother!" Mettaton ran off while Papyrus plays with his legs. "So this is how it feels like to be human!"

_Meanwhile..._

"Why?" Undyne asked Alphys and she shrugged. "His parents are still alive, don't blame me."

"Then let's give them an even they will never forget~" Chara giggles and both monsters turned silent. Chara looks at them innocently, "Like a birthday party silly~"

"...." Frisk becomes nervous, slowly walking away and heading towards Sans. Tugging his sleeves, Frisk whispers to the small skeleton. "Save their SOULs."

"who's the-" Sans turns to see Chara with their characteristic smile, "nope. we're goners kiddo."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come.

**Author's Note:**

> In the end, Papyrus is still stuck in the woods to wait for Monster kid... Heh.


End file.
